The invention relates to a container assembly and, in particular, to an oven assembly.
Ovens and other types of appliances can be found on many ships, trains, planes and, of course, most homes. Typically, the oven includes a door which pivots about a horizontal axis of rotation located near the bottom of the oven. One disadvantage with this type of oven is that it is awkward to open the door when the oven is located in a small area, as is often the case in a galley of a small ship. In addition, it is difficult to leave these types of oven doors open because there is little room for the user to move about.
Commonly, ovens used in ships are mounted on trunnions or "gimbals" to maintain balance of the cooking surface. However, when the oven door is fully opened usually this balance is disturbed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,995 (Nyquist) relates to a slide-in cabinet door which first swings fully open and then slides longitudinally into the cabinet. However, this means that to be swung open, the door must have the same space as a conventional door.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,225 (Pearce) discloses a cooking range door opening structure. The range of this reference has two front doors, which are hinged about respective vertical hinge axes and are coupled together to permit simultaneous opening of the doors.
Of general interest in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,957,800 (Powell) and 2,769,678 (Wolters).